Mpreg NaruSasu
by SesshomaruVsSasuke
Summary: A Mpreg NaruSasu story. Read Its my very first story that is full of life, death and suspense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

While laying on bed Sasuke hear knocking on the door _"Come in "_ he yells knowing who's chakra was behind the door. Getting out of bed he felt a little light headed but dismissed it thinking it was just for getting up to fast. He walks down the hallway to the stairs he started getting dizzier and a little pale. Neji notice Sasuke at the stairs looking pale _"Sasuke are you alright you look a little pale"_ he said a little concerned _"I'm fine maybe a little sick don't worry about it, where's Gaara wasn't he with you"_ _"He was, but he when to talk to Naruto and said they'll meet both of us at the Ramen Shop, but you look a little sick I think you should stay in bed and rest" "I'm fine maybe fresh air will help me out"_ he stated _"Stubborn as ever, you haven't changed at all"_ Neji smirks _"Common we don't want to keep them waiting, you know how they get"_ they walk out the door. _"Sasuke how your life married to Naruto"_ _"The same I guess, just he's more busy because of him being Hokage"_ _"It's the same with Gaara, how did we end up with those idiot in the first place I'll never know" "Hn" "Hey, I heard that teme"_ Naruto said pulling Sasuke in a hug then giving him a kiss while Sasuke blushing out of embarrassment _"What are you doing Dobe!" _he said as he pushed him away_ "Your smarter than that Teme I'm kissing you" "I know that put in public" "Who cares" "Ehem" _Gaara said clearing his throat _"I think we should get going"_ he stated walking away with Neji , Naruto about to follow when Sasuke pushed him to the ground _"Oh, Teme what was that for?"_ he said on the floor and looks up to Sasuke bleeding with a sword through his chest that was been pulled out _"Sa..Sasuke? SASUKE!"_ He screams in horror catching him in his arms before fell only to see he was already unconscious _"Please don't die"_ he keep whispering over and over. _"Naruto we need to take him to the hospital, fast Gaara will take care of the rest"_ Neji said even though his voice was a little shaky from the crying. _"Your right"_ he said, still crying and starts running to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"I need help please"_ Naruto said in a broken voice full of tears _"I need you to save him" "Hokage-sama i need you to let go, we will take him from here" _they take Sasuke from Naruto's arms to the operation room _"Naruto? what are you doing here" _Sakura asked concerned _"Sakura please save him please"_ he said in a desperate voice _"Save who" _she asked worried _"Sasuke...he...he's..dying" " Where is he" " They...are...operating..him...right..now" "You" _Sakura pointed to a random nurse _"Yes" "Why wasn't i told Sasuke Uzumaki was been operated" "I don't know" " Get Lady Tsunade here and take her where he's been operated now" "Yes"_ the nurse said as she ran away to do what she was told _"Naruto don't worry we are going to save him" _she leaves to where Sasuke is being operated _" Thank you" _Naruto whispers.

Hours Later

"_Naruto wake up"_ someone said as they shook him. He started to wake up _"What time is it?" "9 in the afternoon" "Sasuke what happen to him"_ he said fully awake now _"He's fine now Naruto, the operation was a success but I have some good news and bad news" "What is it baba-chan" "The good news is that Sasuke is pregnant I don't know how, but I think it has to be the nine tails fault. the bad news is that at Sasuke is in a coma and if he doesn't wake up in the period of three weeks he might lose the baby"_ _"Pregnant, can I see him" "Of course follow me" after turning a few corners they arrive to the room he's at. Naruto opens the door goes in and sits in the chair next to Sasuke bed "Sasuke I glad your alive, I don't know how I'll live without you" he said with tear forming in his eyes "I found out you're pregnant and the nine tail has something to do with it I'm going to be a father and you the mother its kind of cute now that I think about it I just need you to wake up soon" he said as he holds Sasuke hand in a tight grip._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later

"_Naruto wake up you need to go home it's already noon "_ Sakura said as she tried to make Naruto wake up _"Sakura what's wrong"_ he asked as he woke up from the chair next to Sasuke's bed _"You need to go home Naruto you can't be here until he wakes up you haven't even ate properly"_ Sakura scolded him _"But I need to be here until he wakes up_" he explains as he linked his fingers with Sasuke _"You will be there, just go eat something then come back but it has to be 1hour or you won't see him alright"_ _"Alright"_ he said as he stood up gave a kiss on the forehead to Sasuke and walk out the room _"Naruto I'm going to tell the nurses not to let you in until the hour is done so don't try to sneak in"_ Sakura shouted then sighed _"Sasuke-kun please for Naruto's sake wake up soon"_ she whispered as she walked out of the room.

Minutes Later

Sasuke moves his fingers as he started to wake up _"Naruto"_ he whispers as he opens his eyes. _"Were am I?"_ he starts to sit up but a big wave of pain travels through his body _"What happen to me" _he said then he gets a flashback _'Oh that's right I got hurt but what happen to Naruto I need to find out!' _he thinks as he gets out of bed ignoring the pain changes and jumps out the window.

_"Naruto what are you doing here an hour hasn't even passed" "I know that but I couldn't help but feel that I need to come back soon"_ he said as he walked into Sasuke's room _"Sakura where's Sasuke" "What are talking about"_ she said as she also entered the room to see wasn't there _"He's not here"_ she panicked and runs out the room screaming _"WE HAVE A CODE RED SASUKE UZUMAKI IS MISSING FIND HIM IMMEDIATELY" "Sasuke"_ he whispered as he also went to search for him.


End file.
